Saviour or Enemy
by Wannabanauthor
Summary: Takes place 2 years before the 1st Blade movie. Blade rescues Tanya from a vampire attack. She begs him to save her and so he turned her. Bad news, she has to stay with him. Even worse news, is that the vampires blackmail Tanya into infiltrating Blade.
1. Meet Tanya, Cute, Single, and Screwed

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new story! Read and enjoy!**

* * *

The two girls were walking down a dark alley in the middle of the might. They were giggling really loud and from the way they were walking anyone could tell that they were drunk. 

"Tanya, thrat wuz the bestist wave eva," said one of the girls. She hiccupped then giggled insanely.

"You mean 'rave', Trina," the one called Tanya corrected. She started laughing at her friend's drunkenness. Tanya drunk, but her friend was wasted.

"Whatever! Same damn thing!" said Trina.

Neither of the girls noticed the dark figure behind them. He had been following them ever since he left. He licked his lips in anticipation. They were going to make a tasty meal.

"Oh god!" said Trina. She bent over next to the wall making gagging noises. "I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"Oh shit! Please don't tell me you took that ecstasy!" cried Tanya.

"It was only a small dose!" Trina argued.

"It only takes a small dose to put you in the hospital, or get a seizure, or die. Drugs kill people. No matter if you only take it once or take a small dose. I thought you were smarter than that." Tanya snapped out her drunken state real quick. She crouched down next to her friend. She grabbed Trina's chin and examined her eyes. They were blood shot.

"We have to get you to a hospital to get your stomach pumped!" Tanya was really getting worried. Suddenly, somebody grabbed her by the neck and threw her into the opposite wall. She hit the wall so hard she saw stars. Trina started screaming really loud.

The same man grabbed Trina and clamped his hand over her mouth. He yanked her head back to reveal her neck. He pulled out a knife and slashed the girl's neck. Tanya watched in horror as he bent his head down and started lapping up the blood from her friend's neck.

Tanya let out an ear-piercing scream. She scrambled up to her feet and started sprinting down the alley. The man lifted his head from the girl's neck and saw her friend running away. He aimed his knife and threw it.

Tanya felt a burning pain tear through her side. She looked down to see a knife embedded in her side above her right hip. Blood started pouring from the wound. She collapsed on the clod pavement.

Her attacker approached her menacingly. She scooted backwards on the floor until she bumped against the wall. She used the bricks to help herself stand up. She started running again, but the pain from the wound slowed her down. The man caught up with her and pinned her against the wall, and he used one of his hands to pin her arms above her head. She strained to reach the knife in her side. Her attacker saw this and pulled the knife out himself. She howled in pain. The guy looked her straight in the eye and smiled.

"You are so pretty. It's such a shame that I have to kill you. Your eyes are contrast with your skin and hair. It makes you look so exotic and sexy." He reached out to brush a thin strand of her straight brown hair out of her face. Her bright blue eyes stared at him in fear. "I love women with long hair. That's what attracted me to you and your friend. And your skin is smooth and tan."

He pocketed his knife and ran his hand down her shirt. It was a simple white tank top. He slipped his hand under her shirt and inched it up higher. She whimpered in fear.

"Please! Don't! I'm begging you!" she begged. He moved his hand to herbreasts and massaged them over the fabric of her bra. He nipped at her lower jaw lightly and she turned her head away in disgust. He removed his hand from herchest and gripped her jaw in a death grip. She took this opportunity to spit in his face.

The man turned away to wipe the spit off his face. When he turned around, Tanya saw murder in his eyes. He slapped her hard enough to leave a bruise.

"Don't you ever disrespect me!" He was through playing with her. He pulled out his knife and cut her throat. He bent down to taste her blood.

"Your blood is so rich, much more rich than a normal human's. It's too bad I lost my fangs, but the knife works just as well." He resumed sucking blood from the wound on her neck.

Tanya closed her eyes in defeat. _So this is what it was like to die_, she thought. She thought all was lost, and then she heard a gunshot. Her body felt on fire for a second, then it went away. She opened her eyes to see that she was covered in ash. Her attacker was nowhere to be seen, but when she looked up she saw a black man with sunglasses. He was strapped more than an army sergeant.

She stared at him for a second then collapsed. But the man caught her before she hit the floor.

Blade checked the girl's wounds to see if there were any bite marks. There were none, but she was losing a lot of blood.

"Please," she begged, "don't let me die." Blade was taken back. Most people begged for death in a state like this. There was only one way to save her life, and he wasn't too keen on doing it.

"The only way for you to live, is for me to change you into what I am, a half-vampire. And I'm not going to do it."

"Please, I don't want to die. I don't care if I have to become a vampire, I just want to live. If you don't do this, then I'll die and you'll have on your conscious that you let me die when you could have saved me."

The girl had him trapped there. He could feel his human side growing stronger. It was telling him to save her. So he did.

"Once, you do this there is no going back," he warned her. She just weakly nodded. Blade knew he was going to regret this.

He bit her neck where the cut was. Tanya stifled a scream as he drank her blood. She felt herself becoming faint and she could barely feel her body.

Blade felt her life slipping away and stopped drinking. He bit his wrist and put to her mouth.

"Drink," he told her. Her lips found the wound and starting drinking. She disliked the taste of blood, but nevertheless she kept drinking. When she had enough to drink, Blade removed his wrist.

"Thank you," she whispered before passing out. Blade carried her in his arms and took her to his hideout.

* * *

Tanya woke up 2 hours later. One thing she noticed was that she was in extreme pain. She screamed. The pain engulfed her whole body. She was writhing in agony. It felt like somebody was twisting and breaking her bones. 

Blade and Whistler rushed in.

"She's going through the Change," Whistler said. "Watch her to make sure she doesn't break anything."

"Why do I have to?"

"Because you were the one who was stupid enough to change her. Why did you do it?"

"Stupidity. She was begging me to help her, but she had vital wounds. This was the only way I knew how," Blade explained.

"Well, because you decided to be a hero, you have to watch over her. And I'm not just talking about now, you'll have to teach her what she needs to know and take care of her," Whistler barked at him before striding out.

Blade turned back to his charge. She had stopped thrashing around and was now sleeping peacefully.

What the hell had he done?

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter! Please review!**


	2. Do We Have a Deal?

**Hey, I'm back again! I fell in love with writing this story and that's why I updated so soon!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

__There was a young black kid on the sidewalk sitting on a car. He was staring at a man whose hand was bleeding. All of sudden, the man looks up and the kid is right in front of him baring his fangs._

_Fast Forward_

_A 20-year old Blade sitting in a chair getting injected with a fluid._

_Fast Forward_

_Two figures on a bed in a motel room. The woman is Saffron Calder and the man is Blade. He's kissing her neck and moving inside of her. She moans his name and tells him she loves him._

* * *

Tanya woke up with a start. She was in a bed she didn't recognize. She sat up and looked around the room. It was small and barely had any decorations, just weapons and some necessities. She was still wearing the same clothes. The bloodstains had dried up and darkened. She checked her neck and side. Both wounds had healed.

She slowly got out of the bed and shakily stood for a second. When she was certain she could balance she walked out of the room.

She saw two men in a workshop area conversing over some subject. She slowly crept up to them. She was close enough to hear what they were talking about. They were talking about her.

"She's an orphan. She has two degrees, one in cosmetology and the in artistry. She works for an art gallery and hair salon. There is some other stuff, but nothing really important," Whistler said looking over a sheet of paper. Blade took it from him.

"We need to ask her some other things. It doesn't mention much about her family," Whistler suggested.

"We can ask her right now because she's hiding right behind you," Blade said looking directly at her. Whistler turned to look and sure enough she was crouching next to a desk.

"Hi, I don't exactly know where I am. I'm Tanya, but I guess you guys already knew that," she said somewhat shyly.

"I'm Whistler, he's Blade," Whistler said pointing to himself then Blade. Blade at the time didn't have a shirt on because he had just taken his serum a few minutes ago.

Tanya walked up to him and gave him a hug. He was surprised by this, then annoyed when she didn't let go right away.

"Thank you so much for saving my life. I owe everything to you," she said. Blade distanced himself from her.

"I won't make it a habit. You tricked me," Blade growled.

"I'm nineteen. It's what I do," she snickered.

"Well, you have got to go," he said.

"I have nowhere to go. I'm dead, my only friend was killed last night, and I have no family."

"Tough luck, kid. Now get out," Blade demanded.

"No, Blade you started this mess and now you have to deal with the consequences. I'll be out while you show her the ropes," Whistler said and limped away.

"I hate this," Blade muttered under his breath.

"I heard that," she said.

"You were meant to," he grumbled. He really wasn't happy that he had to baby-sit a teenager.

"Why did you bother saving me when all you were going to do was treat me like shit?" she asked.

Blade blinked. He didn't expect that from a teenager.

"Is it because you think I'm immature and naïve? Or is it because you don't like the fact I have your memories?" she said with a sly smile. Blade's head snapped up at once.

"What?" he demanded.

"I know everything that's happened to you since you were born," she explained. "I wonder what he would say if he knew you secretly hid your lover him."

"I have no idea what you are talking," he said. She could tell he didn't want to talk about it, but she was intent on teasing him. She walked up to him and leaned in real close.

"So you have no idea about what went on in the motel room?" Her breath warmed his ear and she proceeded to speak seductively. "So you have no idea of how she explored your mouth her tongue and ran her hands over your muscles? Or how she screamed your name when you were thrusting into her? Or when…"

"I get it! I get it! Enough!" Tanya stepped back and smiled in triumph. Her friends always had said she had a talent for telling extremely "moving" stories.

"What is that you want?" he asked her reluctantly. She flashed him an evil smile.

"I want you to treat me like a human being. I also want you to show how to defend myself."

"No," Blade said and started walking away, but Tanya circled around him until she was in front of him.

"It's not a bad deal. All you have to do is teach to fight, and when I learn enough moves to survive in the world, I'll leave. In exchange for that, I'll keep your secret about Saffron and I'll never bother or contact you again. So what do you say?" she proposed.

"Where will you go?" he asked.

"I'll figure it out by the time I leave. I can move in with some of my friends from cosmetology school. Please?"

"What did you mean when you said that you have no family?"

"My parents were shot and killed when I was six. I had an older brother, but he put me in foster care. He betrayed and left me alone. As I said, I have no family." She was always touchy when people asked her about her family.

Blade studied her for a moment. It wouldn't be a wise decision to let her stay here, but neither was turning her.

"Is that all you want?" he asked.

"That's it. Plus you have plenty to gain." She stepped up to him and ran a finger down his chest. "And you just get some things that aren't apart of the deal."

"What the hell is going on!" The voice made Blade and Tanya jump apart. Whistler was standing a few feet away and from the expression on his face he didn't like what he saw going on.

"Oh, nothing. Blade here just agreed to train me for a little while and I'll leave as soon as it's over," she said with content.

"Is this true, Blade?" Whistler asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Whistler clapped him on the back.

"It's good to see you finally make up for your mistakes. Tanya, can you go sit in that chair over there?" Whistler motioned to the restraint chair.

"Tanya looked at it uneasily and said, "Why?"

"We need to show you how to deal with being a vampire," he said acidly. Tanya could tell from his tone that he didn't like vampires.

"Fine," she said and walked over to the chair.

"I'm glad that you're taking responsibility for your actions. You're finally growing up. And she's sweet." Whistler said cheerfully.

"That girl is a pain in the ass!" Blade exploded. Tanya turned around and glared.

"I can still hear you, jackass!" she countered. Whistler smiled. There was finally someone who was a challenge for Blade. This was going to be interesting.

"Isn't she a peach?" he said sarcastically.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	3. I Always Get What I Want

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter! Hope ya like it!**

* * *

Whistler walked over to Tanya and motioned for her to sit in the chair. She hesitantly sat down. 

"You are what we call a homines nocturna," Whistler.

"You mean a vampire," she said. "They both looked at her surprised. "I took Latin."

"Yes, but you're a different kind. You're like Blade. You have all their strengths and one of their weaknesses. Blade uses the strengths to hunt down and kill the vampires. Most vampires have familiars, who are humans that do a vampire's bidding for them. Since they're human they can go out in daylight and do other things a vampire can't."

"And what are those?"

"You have a vampire's agility, strength, heightened senses, and their ability to age slowly. Blade, like yourself, is immune to garlic, silver, and sunlight. But also like them, you have their Thirst for blood."

Tanya turned to Blade. "You drink blood?"

"Not anymore. I use a serum," Blade said picking up the pistol injector from a nearby.

"You give yourself a shot once a day?" she asked.

"Actually, twice a day. And it hurts like hell." Tanya's eyes widened at this. She hated needles and shots. She watched as Blade loaded another ampoule into the injector and handed it to Whistler. He approached her Tanya it.

"What are you going to do with that?" she asked uneasily.

"The serum keeps the Thirst at bay," he said not directly answering her question.

"Why can't I just drink blood?" she whimpered. Whistler shook his head.

"It's wrong and you'll regret it later. It'll be easier to just inject yourself with this."

"Oh hell no!" Whistler reached for a button on the chair. Tanya realized he was going to restrain her. She didn't know how she did it, but she back flipped out of the chair and landed right behind it.

Blade grabbed her from behind and pinned her arms to her sides. She struggled but to no avail. Blade was stronger than she was. She remembered a move she learned once and threw her head back into Blade's. Hard. He let go and stumbled back holding his forehead.

"You bitch," he snarled. He tackled her to the ground and grabbed her wrists with one of his hands and pinned them above her head. He used his knees to pin her legs down. He used his other hand to turn her face to the side, exposing her neck.

"Get off me, you bastard!" she yelled. She tried wiggling out of his grip, but it only seemed to make him harden his grip.

"Inject her!" Whistler crouched down and Tanya gasped in pain when inserted the needle into her neck and pulled the trigger. Whistler waited until the ampoule was empty to pull the needle from her neck. He stepped back.

Blade was still holding her down. She was still for a moment, and then the serum went to work. She screamed in pain. It felt like somebody pumped battery acid through her bloodstream. She bit her lip to help herself bear through the pain. She shut her eyes tightly and prayed for it to be over.

Blade waited for the spasms to end. She stopped moving and opened her eyes. Blade was still on top of her.

"You can get off now. I'm fine," she said. As soon as he moved and freed one of her legs, she attempted to knee him in the groin. He sensed her movement and caught her thigh. He dug his fingers into her thigh until she whimpered.

"Don't even think about it," he growled and got off of her. Whistler smirked as Blade stormed off angrily.

"I like you already," Whistler said and helped her up.

"And why is that?"

"I don't if you noticed, but Blade is a bit arrogant," he tried to explain in nice terms.

"'A bit'? He's the biggest asshole I've ever met!"

"Yeah, bearing that in mind, he's never been challenged by someone before, let alone a woman." Tanya raised her eyebrow at this. "You'll be good for him."

"Thanks for the vote confidence. Oh and by the way, can you take me back to my apartment?" she asked. Whistler shook his head.

"You can't go back there. The vampires probably already know where you live. It's not safe for you to go back there. You're going have to stay here."

"Hell to the no! There is no way I'm staying in the same place as Blade. I cannot deal with a person like that 24/7. I'm sorry I can't do it," she exclaimed.

"You don't really have a choice. It's either stay here or get killed," he told her.

"Alright, I'm tired of being bossed around." Tanya pulled out a gun and pointed it at him.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Whistler asked clearly surprised.

"I lifted it on my way to the workshop. I learned how to pick pockets when I lived on the streets for a year."

"You can put that down and we can discuss this like adults," Whistler suggested.

"Nope, but I'll tell you what we'll do. Either you can let me go willingly, or I can still go, but you'll be in no position to stop me."

"Listen, you probably don't even know what you're doing." Tanya realized that he still underestimated her. Tanya turned off the safety and Whistler gulped.

"What was that?" she said mockingly. She noticed that Whistler was now smiling. _What the…_

Tanya heard a click behind her and something pressed against the back of her head.

"Drop the gun now." Blade's voice was low and deadly.

"I will if you let me go to my apartment and collect all my things," she countered.

"No."

"Fine, say goodbye to Whistler's good leg," she alerted him.

"Listen little girl, I'll shoot you dead before you even press the trigger," he warned.

"Oh Blade, I haven't been a 'little girl' in a long time. Besides, do you want to test your theory?" Blade hesitated. He wasn't expecting her to keep countering him.

"Fine, you can go to your apartment, but I'll go with you. We don't the vampires finishing the job they already started, do we?" The last part was said sarcastically.

Tanya turned around and glared at him. She held the gun out and dropped it. She smiled evilly.

"You see, that's all I wanted. As you get to know me, you'll find out that the majority of the time I get I want." Blade was glaring at her.

She walked up to him and whispered in his ear, "That means anything I want, I get it. Including men." She smiled at him and walked off to her "new" room.

"Never mind about keeping her safe. Can we kill her?" Whistler asked.

"No, but we can use her. Maybe we can convince the vampires into thinking she turned. They might welcome her into their culture. We'll see soon enough."

Blade sighed. Something told him that this girl was going to be more trouble than she was worth. Why did he turn her?

* * *

**Wat did you think? Please review!**


	4. Blackmail Hurts, Literally

**Here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

As Blade was looking up directions to her house, Tanya walked out of her room. She had just taken a shower, but she had no choice to put her clothes back on.

Blade stood up and held out a jacket. She looked at it curiously.

"Why are you giving me this? I'm not cold and it's summer," she asked.

"Because you're covered in blood and you don't have any other clothes. Now put it on."

She snatched it from him and put it on and zipped it up. She checked her reflection. Blade rolled his eyes.

"We're not enrolling you in a beauty pageant. I'm just taking you to your apartment," Blade said. Tanya glared at him.

"Unlike some people I know, I like to make sure I'm presentable before I leave any place. And we also have to go to my storage room. I might have some equipment you can use."

"Don't you two have anything better to do than to jump down each others' throats? Damn, you're giving me a headache!" Whistler complained.

"Let's go," Blade motioned to the truck. They always had a moving truck to haul equipment around from different hideouts.

Tanya climbed into the passenger's side. She flipped down the visor and opened the mirror. She pulled out her lipgloss and started applying it.

Blade climbed in the driver's seat. She thought she heard him mutter something about women. She just shrugged it off and decided not to let it get to her.

They drove in silence all the way to her apartment. It actually looked more like a condo.

They both got out of the car and headed inside the building. For safety precautions, they took the stairs to the fifth floor.

"You have your keys?" Blade asked when they got to her door. She appeared to hesitate.

"The vampires could be after me. They might be in there waiting for me." She seemed a little spooked.

"Alright, give me your keys," he said. Tanya took out her keys and handed them to Blade. He unholstered one of his guns and unlocked the door.

He entered the apartment. Nothing looked out of place, so he let Tanya.

"Nice place," he commented as she strode into another room.

"Yeah, my parents and foster parents left me a fortune. If I wanted to I could live in a mansion for the rest of my life. That is if I'm not immortal," she explained.

He entered her room. It was around the size of her living room and it had a bathroom.

"Get out and close the door," she said. Blade raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I have to get changed and you can't watch."

"No." His answer was simple.

"I'm not changing in front of you. You might be an ass, but you're still a guy inside." Tanya's eyes widened in surprise as she saw Blade smile.

"Well atleast keep the door open," he said and before she could protest he added, "And I'll keep my back turned." He heard her sigh in relief as he turned around.

Tanya shed her clothes, even her underwear. She kept looking back to see if Blade was looking. Even though he said he wouldn't look she still felt uneasy. After all, she was completely naked.

She was in a somewhat good mood so she decided to put on a black thong and matching bra. She also put on long-sleeved black shirt that clung to her body, and it had a low V-neck. She put on some hip-huggers and black boots. She went into the bathroom and fixed her hair. She kept it straight.

"Are you done yet?" came Blade's impatient voice. She walked back to her room. She went through her closet looking for suitcases.

"Yes, you can turn around now," she said and started stuffing clothes and toiletries into her bags. Blade walked over and observed.

"Oh, and you might want to get rid of that mirror in your living room," he suggested.

"Why?" she asked distractedly. She was to busy trying to pack.

"Look for yourself," he said. Tanya stood in her doorway and looked at the mirror. She nearly screamed when she realized what Blade was talking about. Her friend Trina had angled it in a slanted position, so from her doorway she saw her reflection. Blade had seen her get dressed.

"Oh my god!"

"It's not that bad really," he said trying to calm her down. She was getting loud.

"You saw me naked!" He clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Be quiet! I did not, I just noticed. Now calm down. You'll disturb your neighbors." He removed his hand from her mouth. She glared at him, and then resumed packing.

She opened a safe and took out all the money and put it into one of the bags.

After she was done, they loaded her stuff into the truck. She led him to the apartment storage room.

"This is huge," Blade said as she opened it. It was bigger than a garage.

"You can look around for stuff you might want," she said and headed off into the "jungle". There were boxes everywhere. Blade tried following Tanya, but he lost track of her.

Tanya looked for a certain item. It was a small wooden jewelry box. She finally found it in a corner. She picked it up and inspected it. It was covered in dust.

The figure approached from behind as she examined the box. He grabbed her and slammed her into the wall. She dropped the jewelry box and when it fell to the floor a little tune began to play.

Blade, who was on the other side of the storage room, heard Tanya gasp in shock.

Tanya recognized her attacker instantly.

"James?" she whispered. There was no way she could forget her brother's best friend. She had a crush on him once.

"Yes, it's James," he said lowly. His eyes were blazing with a fire she didn't know he had in him. "Why are you hanging out with the hunters? Don't you remember what happened to your family? Why your brother left you?" he demanded.

"Yes, I remember. I never forgot."

"The coven knows you were turned by the Daywalker. They want you to gather information about him and Whistler and report back to us once a month," he told her.

"I'm not going to do this. Blade saved my life," she argued.

"You have no choice. This life chose you not the other way around. You will report to us, or your brother will pay." Tanya knew she had no choice. Her brother was the only family she had left.

"What do you want to know?" she said defeated. James smiled.

"We want to know who Whistler plans on taking out and who he took out in the past. He hates vampires, so use that to your advantage."

"How do you expect me to do that? He's been hunting vampires for over 30 years. He'll know that something is up." James smiled again.

"The coven already has that planned out. To get to Whistler, you have to get through to Blade. You can…"

"But Blade and I always argue!"

"Let me finish. The coven wants you to seduce Blade," he deadpanned. Tanya eyes widened in horror.

"They want me to sleep with him!"

"Kind of. They want you to make him fall for you. Sleep with him if you have to. But get the job done."

"Tanya?" came Blade's voice. He was getting nearer.

"Now, for you to keep up your act and to look like a damsel in distress, we need to make this look like an attack," James said as he pulled out a long silver stake.

Blade was walking over to where he thought Tanya might be. He thought he heard a man speaking to her. Then, he heard a high-pitched scream. He raced over to Tanya.

He stopped dead when he found her. Some bastard had staked her to the wall.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Plz review!**


	5. Stakes and Stones Will Break My Bones

**Here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

The silver stake was protruding from the middle of Tanya's ribcage. Tears were streaming down her cheeks from the pain. 

Blade walked over to her and enclosed his hand over the wound encircling the stake. He looked at her face.

"Who did this?" he asked.

"This…guy," she said in between pants. The pain was worse than any other injury she ever had. "My leg!" she cried out.

Blade inspected her leg. There was a pretty nasty horizontal cut. It looked pretty deep. Whoever did this made sure she couldn't go get help.

Tanya grabbed the stake with both hands and pulled. She screamed in pain when she managed to pull out an inch. Blade closed his hand over hers to prevent her from pulling the rest out.

"Let me do it," he said. Tanya was in too much pain to argue. She nodded and squeezed her eyes shut.

Blade held her to the wall with his hand on her stomach, and he used the other hand to wrap around the stake.

"Ready? On three." Tanya slowly nodded.

"One………..two," he started then yanked the stake out of her body. Tanya whimpered and slid to the ground, but Blade caught her with one arm. He placed the stake inside of his jacket to get rid of the evidence.

Blade gathered her in his arms. He started to sprint towards the truck. He needed to get her to hideout immediately because there wasn't much he could do to her injuries now. If she lost too much blood, the Thirst would consume her completely. And he didn't want her to feel the same guilt he did when he was living on the streets. He had had to feed on homeless and prostitutes. He had always hated himself for that.

* * *

Blade burst into the workshop with Tanya in his arms. 

"Whistler!" Blade called out.

Whistler limped over from his spot in the lab section. Blade set Tanya down on a medical table. Whistler flicked on a lamp and pointed it towards. Tanya's eyes opened and she moaned in pain.

"What the hell happened!" Whistler demanded.

"A guy staked her to the wall in her storage room and he cut her leg up pretty bed," Blade explained.

Whistler got some cloths and drenched them in alcohol. He pressed it to Tanya's wound on her chest. She hissed from the burning sensation. When she did this, Blade noticed that her canines had elongated.

"Oh crap! Hold her down!" Blade warned.

"Why?" Whistler asked. His question was answered when Tanya sprang up and reached for the old man's neck with her claws.

Blade punched her face, which subdued her for a few seconds. "That's why."

Blade held her body down while Whistler injected her with a sedative. She stopped thrashing and closed her eyes. Blade waited until he heard her breathing evenly to let go.

Blade applied pressure to the cloths on her chest, while Whistler inspected her leg.

"I can't roll these damn jeans up to look at her leg! How the hell is she able to walk in these!" Whistler complained. The jeans were extremely tight. "Maybe we can just take them off," he suggested.

"You do not want to do that!" Blade said immediately. Whistler raised his eyebrow.

"Why not?" Whistler asked curiously. Blade looked away when he responded.

"She's wearing a thong," he answered. He avoided looking at Whistler, who was trying not to laugh.

"And how do you know that?" Whistler pressed.

"That doesn't matter. But what does matter is that we need help her," Blade said trying to change the subject.

"The wounds are too severe. She might not make it no matter what you do," Whistler said and limped away.

Blade was almost furious that Whistler had given up so easily. He looked at Tanya and gently stroked her hair. Her color was fading considerably. She didn't have much time left.

Blade made a decision. He took off his gloves and took off his jacket. He picked up a switchblade from the table. He slit his wrist and held it over Tanya's lips. Her blue eyes flew open and she began to drink the blood dripping from Blade's wrist. She grabbed his arm and started sucking the blood from the wound.

Tanya felt power surge through her, the pain of her wounds forgotten. Instinct told her to keep drinking the blood. But instinct did not allow her to know where the blood was coming from.

Blade felt his energy draining. Tanya was taking too much blood, and it didn't look like she was going to stop anytime soon. He yanked his arm away from her. He wrapped his wrist with a cloth.

Tanya was breathing deeply and her lips were covered in blood. It took her awhile to become aware of the situation. Her blue eyes turned to Blade. Blade grabbed for a knife just in case she decided to attack him. But she stayed on the table.

"Blade," she called out weakly. Blade cautiously walked over to her and leaned closer.

"Thank you," she said before drifting off into unconsciousness.

* * *

Quick incoherent visions flashed through Tanya's mind as she slept. 

_Pain. Pain from being ignored and separated as if he was diseased._

_Emptiness because he had no family to love and to love him._

_Heartbreak as he held Saffron's body in his arms._

The images were different this time. This time the emotions were attached the vision she saw.

Tanya woke up screaming and thrashing. Blade was sitting in a chair right next to her bed. Before he could calm her down, she sprang from the bed and cowered in a corner of the room. He could hear her sobs. He was surprised she was crying. He hated that she had to relive his memories.

He walked over to her and crouched next to her. Whistler burst into the room.

"She needs the serum," Whistler said.

"Not now," Blade growled.

"She'll go insane with Thirst if she doesn't take it."

"I said not now!" He grabbed Whistler and shoved him out the door. Then he locked it and jammed a chair and jammed it against the door.

He went back over to Tanya who was cowering in the corner.

"So much pain," she whispered. "You went through so much pain."

He reached out gently to touch her face. She leaned into him and laid her head on his shoulder. He quietly comforted her and she soon calmed down.

Blade carried her back to the bed and set her down gently. He turned to go but she grabbed his wrist.

"Please don't go," she pleaded. "Stay with me. Hold me."

Tanya could see the struggle on Blade's face. He slid into the bed and encircled her in his arms. He pulled her up against his chest. She fell asleep soon after that. Blade let exhaustion overcome him and he fell asleep beside her.

They stayed like that the whole night. Blade didn't see Tanya's eyes open. He also didn't see the smile that was plastered on her face.

* * *

**Hope ya liked it! Review plz!**


	6. Alone for Eternity

**Here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Tanya's wounds had healed by the next day. She had thanked Blade for helping her, but he just shrugged it off. On the other hand, she had given Whistler the cold shoulder. She had been pissed when he gave up on her and left her to die when she was staked. Whistler returned the feeling. 

Blade kept his promise and trained her. He taught her how to fight and how to use many weapons. In the course of six months, she had almost gotten as good as him. Keyword "almost".

"Come on, Blade! Just beat her already! I'm getting bored," Whistler shouted from the sidelines.

Blade and Tanya ignored him and kept on fighting. They had been at it for over an hour now, and neither one of them looked like they were going to stop or give up anytime soon.

Every time he lashed out, she either dodged or blocked him, and vice-versa. She threw a punch at him and he caught her arm and twisted it behind her back. Her back was now to him and pulled her closer and restrained her other arm.

"I thought you would have come up with a new strategy by now and stop throwing punches and kicks without a real plan," he whispered in her ear.

"Sweetheart, I'm not dumb. You have a weakness," she said before yanking her arm out of his grip and elbowing him in the solar plexus. She ducked down and rolled away. She stood a few yards away from him, waiting for him to recover.

Blade straightened up and glared at her. She merely winked at him, which made him angrier.

"And what's my weakness?" he asked.

Tanya rushed at him but he sidestepped her and through her to the ground. He pinned her down and pulled out a knife and held it to her throat.

"That I'm a woman," she said with an amused smile. "You cheated. You said no weapons."

"Expect the unexpected," he said. "Not everybody is going to fight a fair fight. Including me."

"Expect the unexpected, huh? Well, how's this for unexpected?" She leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips. His body shifted slightly and she took the opportunity to knee him in the groin. She rolled him off of her and took his knife. She placed it at his throat and smiled.

"Expect the unexpected," she taunted him. "Finally, I win. And, I'm keeping the knife as a trophy." She stood up and walked out of the room. She could hear Whistler say, "You got your ass handed to you by a teenage girl!" and she frowned slightly. She wasn't a teenager. She was almost twenty.

Tanya walked to her room. It looked much better than the rest of the hideout. She had decorated it to make it look more like her home. She had cleaned up the place and the bathroom until it was gleaming.

She grabbed a pair of clothes and stepped into bathroom and took off all her clothes. She turned the shower on and made sure the water was cold. Since she became a hybrid she was always generating heat, like Blade did, so she took cold showers to even out her body temperature.

Once she got in the shower she relaxed and let the water soothe her aching muscles. For awhile, she basked in the essence of the water. She was of the water element. Being a typical "teenager", she believed in astrology.

Once she was done showering, she towel-dried her hair and wrapped a towel around her body. She paused to look at herself in the mirror. She had changed so much in the past six months. Blade had told her that she would have to change her look so people she knew wouldn't recognize her. But she hadn't wanted to change her appearance because it was the last remaining piece that left her connected to her old life. But now she knew she had to change. She didn't want a repeat of the staking accident. She quickly dressed and exited the bathroom.

She walked back into her room to see Blade sitting in a chair playing with her trophy knife.

"What are you doing in here? I thought I made it very clear that you couldn't come into my room without my permission," she said.

"The door was open and I thought that was invitation enough."

"Oh, you're so full of yourself. What do you want?"

"I noticed that you handled yourself very well during training," he said.

"I also handled you too, remember?" she said with a smile. He glared at her.

"Whatever. Anyway, today I thought I should take you out on your first vampire-hunting trip."

"Oh, our very first date! How exciting!" she said sarcastically.

"I take it that you don't want to go."

"Now whatever gave you that idea? Sorry Blade, but I'm not interested in getting into the slaying business."

"You don't have much of a choice. It was either a vampire or familiar that attacked you at your apartment. You're already in the vampire world. Once you're in, there's no way out. Except through a body bag," he explained. She needed to understand that she was knee deep into this world.

"That's nice to know. I'll keep that in mind when I leave," she said.

"About that. Once you're gone, Whistler and I can't protect you anymore. You'll be on your own. You'll have to lay low, or the Houses will come after you.

"Why would the vampires be after me?"

"Because I bit you. They might kill you or worse." She looked at him uneasily. There was something he wasn't telling her.

"How do you know what they'll do to me?" she asked cautiously.

"Before I met Whistler, I was on the streets feeding on low-lives. I accidentally turned a gang and the vampires hunted down the majority of them and killed them. If you go back into regular civilization, you'll be killed."

"And you're just now telling me this? Once I leave, I'll have no future? I can't form relationships with anyone?"

"Yeah, basically," Blade said with his eyes downcast. He should have let her know earlier, but it didn't seem like the right time.

"I'll be completely alone for eternity. That's just great," she growled. She grabbed her purse and car keys and headed out of the room.

Blade hung back in her room. He knew she needed time alone to think.

Tanya walked to the garage. Whistler looked up from the workshop.

"Where are you going?"

"Out," was her short reply.

"Out where?" he reinforced.

"None of your goddamned business, old man," she snapped. She was not in the mood today.

"If you don't tell me where you're going there will be a repeat of the stake accident," he shouted to her. Tanya stopped and gave him an icy glare.

"Like you give a shit! You would have let me die!" she screamed at him.

"And you would be dead if it wasn't for Blade!" he argued back. Tanya had to restrain herself from jumping over the table to kill him.

"Go to hell," she growled and got in her car. She drove off without another word.

Blade ran to the workshop to see what all the commotion was about.

"What happened? I could hear you two from her room."

"The bitch took off," Whistler said nonchalantly.

"And you let her? You know what they'll do to her out there." Whistler just shrugged.

Blade mounted his motorcycle and took off after Tanya. She was going to be in some deep shit.

* * *

**I wonder what happens next?**


	7. Raoul, Grrrowl!

**Here's another chapter for you guys to enjoy!**

* * *

Tanya sped through the streets. She had managed to lose Blade through the traffic. She didn't feel like talking to him at the moment. She needed to relax. She recalled a hair-spa-fitness place near downtown. And next door, they had a beauty supply store filled with almost any type of beauty products. 

With the traffic, it took her atleast half an hour to get there. She booked a massage and a hair appointment. Blade had made her cut her nails, so there wasn't much of a point to get a manicure.

Tanya sat in the stylist chair flipping through a book of hairstyles. The stylist was hovering over shoulder pointing at the styles that would look best on her.

"I think that the color golden-brown would look best on you with blonde highlights," the stylist suggested. Tanya cringed at the thought of looking like a blonde, but the stylist rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. You will look great. And I also suggest that you get honey-colored contacts from our store next door. It would look better with your new hair do."

"Thanks, I will. Should I keep my hair straight or get ringlets," Tanya asked. The stylist studied her for a minute before answering.

"At your age, you should keep your hair straight."

"Ok, let's do this."

It seemed to take forever for her hair to be done. Her butt was sore by the time the stylist was done. She looked in the mirror and was stunned by the transformation. She looked a little bit older and had a natural glow. The stylist did a wonderful job. She paid her and went to the store next door. She bought several pairs of colored contacts and went off to her massage.

She entered the candle-lit massage room. She only had a towel wrapped around her naked body. She lay facedown on the table and waited for the masseur.

The masseur entered and began the massage. As he worked on her shoulders, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "It's been awhile, Tanya."

Tanya sat up and stared at her masseur. She reached out to touch his face.

"Raoul? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Italy!" Raoul had been her first and only lover. She had been heartbroken when his parents forced him to go to Italy.

"I'm doing good. You look wonderful. It's so great seeing you again," he said in his sexy Italian accent.

"I missed you," she said with a smile. He leaned down until his lips were millimeters away from hers.

"I missed you too." She closed the gap and kissed him lightly. He pulled her closer with his strong arms and devoured her mouth hungrily. She moaned into his mouth.

Then the door burst open, and there stood Blade in the doorway. Raoul and Tanya jumped apart.

"Tanya, we need to talk," he said through gritted teeth.

"Raoul, this is Eric. Eric, this is Raoul, an old boyfriend of mine. Eric is my personal trainer/pain-in-my-ass. Why don't I reschedule this appointment?" she said. Raoul nodded.

"Yeah, just give me a call." He handed her his card. When Tanya pulled out her purse, Raoul shook his head.

"No charge for the massage. It's on the house. I don't think you should have to pay to meet an old lover." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and with a quick glance at "Eric", he left the room.

Tanya wrapped the towel more tightly around her body. She turned to Blade, the smile she had was now gone from her face.

"What the hell was that?" Blade demanded.

"_That_ was you ruining my relaxing massage. God you are such an ass." Tanya jumped down from the table and headed towards the locker room, but Blade grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"What the hell has gotten into you? If you're not careful, you're going to end up with another life-threatening wound!" Blade scolded.

"You're hurting me," she said through clenched teeth. He only hardened his grip.

"Then maybe it'll teach you not to go gallivanting across town every time you get upset!" He threw her in the locker room. She glared at him.

"Get dressed," he growled. As he slammed the door, he caught a brief glimpse of her giving him the finger.

Blade waited 15 minutes outside the locker room before he realized that Tanya wasn't coming back out. It would be useless to search the room for her, so he went straight to the parking lot. Her car was still there. Where was she?

-

Raoul led Tanya out through a side door. She turned around to face him.

"James is furious with you. You haven't contacted any of the House members in six months, and Marcus is starting to think you turning against us. But I know you're not. I trust you," Raoul said all in one breath.

"I know. I'm sorry. Since James staked me…" she began.

"He staked you! Marcus told him only to give you a minor injury. I'm going to kill him!"

"You mean he did it for his own reasons?" Tanya asked confused.

"Yeah. He's sadistic. You need to remove the veil from your eyes. The guy's evil. Marcus is going to give you another month to get more information. He wants you to collect the names of human victims of the Daywalker and/or Whistler. Get as many as you can. Meet me back here in a month." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Or we can meet more often," she suggested with a twinkle in her eye. Raoul gave her another kiss and rested his forehead on hers.

"Until this thing is over, it might not be wised to see each other. Blade might get suspicious and your cover might be blown." She leaned into him, and he held her for a moment. Then she pulled away reluctantly.

Tanya walked back to the parking lot to see Blade waiting for her by her car.

She ignored him as she walked to the car. He grabbed her arm and slammed her against the car.

"An abusive relationship isn't healthy for us, darlin'" she said mockingly. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look in his eyes.

"You will not go out anywhere without clearing it with me or Whistler, understand?" he said. His eyes were blazing with fire. He was extremely pissed off.

"You're not my father," she snapped.

"No, but he is dead. And unless you want to end up like him, I suggest…" he was cut off by the palm of her hand slamming into his nose.

"You son of a bitch! Don't you ever talk about my father like that!" Her eyes were glazed in fury. He recovered after a few seconds. He was lucky that she didn't break it.

"Like I said, you will join him if you're not more careful. You need to understand that there are people out there that want to kill you. If you're not going to take responsibility over your own safety, then I will. Because I care. I don't want you to end up like…nevermind."

Tanya stepped closer to him. "You mean like Saffron," she finished for him.

Blade looked up at her, and for the first time Tanya saw pain in his eyes.

"Yeah, like her."

"I'm sorry," she whispered and leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around her. He felt responsible for her because he was the one who turned her. She might be the closest thing he had to a friend.

All of a sudden, a bullet whizzed past his head. His instincts kicked into gear and he dropped down to the ground bringing Tanya with him. She slowly peaked over the car and ducked back down when more bullets came their way.

"I know who it is," she said.

"Who?"

"The same guy who staked me six months ago."

* * *

**You know the drill. Leave a review to tell me wat you think!**


	8. Bullets and Tattoos

**I was in a good mood so I decided to write another chapter!**

* * *

"_The same guy who staked me six months ago."_

"What?" Blade said.

"It's the same guy. I know who he is. His name is James. He was a friend of my brother's. He was sadistic and cruel to me. I don't see how I ever liked him," she explained. She pulled out a gun from her waistband and slowly stood up when the bullets stopped. Blade instantly yanked her back down.

"What are you crazy!" Tanya put her finger to his lips to shush him. Then she pointed in the direction of their attacker.

Blade unholstered his gun and stood up. He saw the guy Raoul fighting their attacker, James.

"Let's make a break for it," Blade commanded. Tanya looked at him in horror.

"We can't just leave Raoul to deal with him!"

"Tanya, this is no time to argue with me," Blade said seriously.

Tanya ignored him and sprinted towards Raoul with Blade at her heels.

Raoul was trying to wrestle the gun away from James, but he was losing. When James saw Tanya heading his way, he wrenched the gun away from Raoul and shot him in the chest. Tanya stopped dead in her tracks. She lifted her gun and started firing at him. She managed to hit him in the leg before Blade grabbed her.

"Tanya we need to go now!" Tanya struggled in his arms before her body started wracking with sobs. He pushed her in the direction of the car.

"Go now!"

"He killed Raoul!" She was overcome with grief.

"I'll deal with him now go!" Tanya nodded and started towards the car. Blade hadn't noticed James getting back up because he was busy dealing with Tanya. James opened fire and five bullets were embedded in Blade's back and three in Tanya's. Blade was unfazed and shot James in the head.

Blade jogged over to Tanya and picked her up.

"Tanya, are you okay?" She nodded weakly. The pain was less than the one from the stake so she could bare it.

"I'll be fine. It doesn't hurt much," she said. Blade placed her in the car and climbed in to the driver seat. His own wounds he would deal with later. He had been shot many times and could deal with it.

He pulled into the hideout. Tanya was able to walk on her own, though rather shakily. Whistler walked out from his workshop.

"What the fuck happened? You two look like shit." He saw Tanya plop down in a chair looking exhausted.

"We were attacked. She got shot," Blade said and pulled out a medical kit.

"Too bad. She should be more careful next time," Whistler said and headed back to his workshop.

"Tanya," he said. She looked at him weakly. "Turn around in the chair so that you're facing the back. I'm going to take the bullets out." She nodded and did what he asked. He wished that she would be this compliant all the time.

"Take off your shirt," he told her. She raised an eyebrow at him, but started to unbutton her shirt. She carefully shrugged it off.

Blade brought another chair behind her's and pulled out some medical pliers.

"This might hurt a little," he warned. He observed the first bullet hole. He probed the wound with pliers and took the bullet out. Tanya hissed in pain. Blade proceeded to take out the other two bullets. He bandaged her wounds and got up.

"I'm done." Tanya put her shirt back on and buttoned it up.

Blade took his shirt off took take care of his own bullet wounds. Tanya noticed how sculpted his muscles were. They looked sexy. She also took a look at his tattoos.

"Here, I'll help you with your wounds," she said while he sat in a chair. Tanya pulled out another pair of pliers sat behind him.

Tanya pulled out the bullets one by one and Blade neither flinched nor winced in pain. She bandaged the wounds and looked at his tattoos. She traced a finger over them in curiosity. Blade shivered from the contact. She noticed this and looked up at him.

"Where did you get these tattoos from?" she asked. Blade regarded her with a gaze that was hard to read.

"I got them a long time ago when the Thirst controlled me." Something told Tanya that that was all she would get out of him.

"Hey Blade," she called out. He turned around and looked at her. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. I've been nothing but a handful."

"What are you talking about?" Blade raised her chin with his hand to look into her eyes.

"I'm leaving in a month. I don't want to be anymore trouble to you," she said and tried to walk away but Blade gently restrained her.

"You have been anything but that," he said softly. His hand traced circles up her arm. His touch was surprisingly gentle.

"I've taunted you and made things harder for you. I'm sorry. You were kind enough to save me not once, but three times, and I've only managed to act like an ungrateful bitch the whole time. You should have let me die in the beginning."

"I wouldn't have if I had the chance."

Blade leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. She kissed him on the chin. He lowered his head and glanced briefly at her lips before looking back in her eyes. She searched his eyes pleadingly. She closed her eyes as he captured her lips with his own. She opened her mouth and Blade deepened the kiss.

Blade pressed her back into the medical table. She moaned softly as the passion rose between them. She slid her hands over his chest and felt the tense muscles beneath them. Blade's hands rested at her waist making slow sensual circles.

They broke apart to breathe. Tanya rested her head against his bare chest while Blade held her. They stayed like that for a long time.

Tanya didn't think once about her job when she kissed him. All she was thinking about was Blade and her unknown feelings for him. She relaxed in his arms and listened to his heartbeat. She only wanted to think about being with him, and not her job to betray him.

Whistler had been spying on them from his workshop, and he did not look happy.

* * *

**This chapter got me hot and bothered! JK! Plz review!**


	9. House of ?

**I would like to thank rebelwilla and Yoda's Padawan for their reviews! Here is the chapter and enjoy!**

* * *

Blade gently nibbled on the soft skin of Tanya's skin. She growled in pleasure. He kissed his way down her neck and slid the strap of her shirt off her shoulder. He placed kisses from her neck to her shoulder while she kissed his jaw line. He lifted his head and captured her lips with his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Their tongues explored and tasted each other. Blade's hands slipped up her shirt and ran over her smooth stomach. That was when she broke away for air. 

She placed her forehead against his. "We're never going to make it out of here if we don't stop," she said breathing heavily.

"Who says I want to?" Blade said and moved in to kiss her again. She moved back and punched him in arm playfully.

"I'm serious! You and Whistler have to go interrogate familiars, and I'm going to get a massage."

"I thought you were going shopping," he said. She smiled at him and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Yeah, but with all this sexual tension building up inside of me, I'm going to need some way of releasing it," she said playfully.

"I know several ways of releasing that tension," Blade said huskily.

"Yeah, but you don't get to act on them," she said and jumped off the table she had been sitting on. She fixed her hair and her and Blade walked out of her room.

Whistler saw the two emerge from the bedroom like nothing happened behind those closed doors.

"What were you two up to in there?" he asked.

"Nothing," they replied in unison. Blade went to the weapons area and Tanya went the lab. Whistler followed her into the lab, and Blade noticed this out of the corner of his eye.

Diana got out a vial of the serum and prepped a syringe.

"What's going on between you and Blade?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said distractedly. Her and Blade agreed to keep their relationship a secret from Whistler. She stuck the syringe into the bottle and drew out a small amount of liquid.

"Bullshit," he replied. He had seen them kiss last week.

"Look, you asked me a question and I answered it. It's up to you whether or not to believe the answer." Tanya pulled back her hair and injected the serum into her neck. She gripped the table as she rode out the spasms. After the pain was over, there was a nice dent in the table where she held on.

"Just stay away from him. He doesn't do well with relationships." She regarded him with a challenging gaze. He patted her back and walked back to the weapons area.

As soon as he was out of sight, Tanya took off her jacket and plucked the tracking device from the back of it.

"You crossed the line, old man," she muttered to herself. She threw the syringe and bottle away and joined Blade and Whistler in the weapons area.

She discreetly tossed the tracking device in the back of Blade's Charger.

"Good luck, you two. I'm going to hang here for about another hour then go out. I might make it back before you," she told them and walked over to the computers.

As soon as they left, she hacked into the system. She searched computer logs for the deceased familiars. She was surprised to find that they kept a minor detailed list of their kills. She inserted her disk and copied all the names of the familiars onto it. It was a piece of cake. She ejected the disk and erased her electronic tracks. Now she would pay a visit to an old friend, then go shopping.

* * *

Tanya pulled up in front of the office building. Just to be sure, she relaxed her eyes and stared right above the entrance. Sure enough, an all too familiar glyph appeared. She smiled and got out of the car. 

She entered the building and walked up to the receptionist's desk.

"I'm here on a business meeting," she said.

"Name?" the receptionist asked.

"Tanya Wilson." The receptionist's eyes went wide and she jumped up to shake the girl's hand.

"Ms. Wilson, it's an honor to meet you! Go to the eleventh floor, make a right and the conference is the door at the end of the hallway. Again it's amazing to meet you! I can't wait to tell my husband!" she said excitedly. Tanya stared at the woman awkwardly.

"Um, okay. Thanks, I guess." Tanya walked off and entered the elevator. She had no idea how the receptionist knew about her.

The elevator pinged and the doors opened. Tanya, following the receptionist's directions, went down the hall to the conference room.

She paused before opening the door. She was about to meet the man that raised her after her parents died. She hadn't seen him in two years. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

On the other side, Marcus Van Sciver and Chase were seated around the conference table. Marcus looked up and smiled warmly. Tanya stepped in and closed the door behind her.

"Hello, Tanya. It's been so long." He stood up and hugged her. He had raised her like his own. "How's your double life? Nevermind, I can see that the answer is on your neck." At that comment, Tanya pulled out a mirror and examined her neck. Sure enough, there was a hickey on her neck.

"Our little girl has gotten herself a love bite," said the all too familiar Australian accent of Chase. She also stood up and went to hug and kiss Tanya.

"How are you Chase? Still the same ferocious femme fatale I know?" she said jokingly. Her and Chase had always been on good terms

"Of course," she said. She sat back down next to Marcus. Tanya joined them and pulled the disc out of her purse.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" Marcus said. Even though he was glad to see her, business was still one of his top priorities.

"I have the information you want," Tanya said and handed him the disc.

"Thank you very much, Tanya. I have one more assignment for you and then you'll be done, permanently."

"What do you want me to do?"

"We want you to get a sample of the Daywalker's blood," Chase said.

* * *

**Bum Bum Bum! What happens next? **

**Review and you'll find out! **

**XOXO!**


	10. Piercing Feelings

**Here's yet another chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**

Tanya blinked her eyes in surprise. "You want a sample Blade's blood? Why?"

"We want to know why he isn't vulnerable to sunlight, garlic, and silver. And we'll also need a sample of your blood," Marcus explained.

"Alright, but I got two tattoos last week, just to let you know," she said and rolled up her sleeve.

Chase pulled out a medical kit and withdrew some blood from Tanya's arm. After she pulled out a bell button ring from the kit.

"We'll also need you to wear this," Chase said and handed it to Tanya.

"It's a belly button ring," she said puzzled. Why would they want her to wear a belly button ring?

"It's a tracking device, sweetheart," Chase said. "We want you to wear it so we can keep track of you, and when things go south, we can pull you out of the mess just by dialing up the satellite."

"Lay on the table, and we'll do this right now," Chase instructed. Tanya climbed on the table and lied on her back. She hiked her shirt up so her belly button could be seen. There was a Celtic knot tattoo going all the way around her waist.

"That's cute," Chase commented. She wiped the girls belly button with alcohol and prepared the ring. "Okay, I'm not going to lie to you. This is going to hurt like hell."

Tanya readied herself for the pain that was to come. Chase pushed the ring in.

"Holy fuck!" she screamed. She felt as if something ripped through her stomach.

"There, there. That wasn't so bad," Marcus said soothingly. He helped her off the table and handed her a mug of blood. She drank it greedily.

"It will heal faster if you drink blood, but since you can't do that in front of Blade, it'll take about a day to completely heal," he said. "And please have the blood sample within a week. That's when you're job will be done, and when you'll be able to see your brother again."

Tanya stood up at this and hugged him. "Thank you," she whispered. She hadn't seen her brother since she was six.

"Run along now and have fun. We'll see you in a week," Marcus said and kissed the top of her head and she left.

Chase waited until the door closed to say, "When are you going to tell her that you're her biological father?"

"She doesn't need to know right now. I'll tell her when she's ready."

* * *

Tanya was in the Walgreens store looking for supplies and toiletries. She passed by the feminine sanitary supplies and sighed. She didn't need those anymore since she was a hybrid. Right next to those supplies were condoms. 

She stared at them. She didn't know if she would need them or not, so she grabbed a box and dumped it into the basket. She finished her shopping and drove back to the hideout.

Once she got there, she was greeted by a very angry Whistler.

"Where the hell were you today!" Whistler demanded.

"I got a piercing and went shopping," she shrugged.

"Liar! You followed us!" he accused. Tanya smiled at that.

"And how, pray tell, would you know that?" she asked with a evil smile on her face.

Blade looked from Whistler to Tanya. "Yeah, how would you know?"

Whistler looked almost guilty, but he didn't say anything. So Tanya walked to his car and opened the door. She picked up the tracking device from the floor and closed the door.

"Would this happen to be the reason why you thought I was following you?" she asked devilishly.

Whistler snatched it from her and stomped off. Blade cast a sympathetic glance towards her. Tanya just grabbed her bag and headed off to her room with Blade behind her.

"You shouldn't aggravate him, you know," Blade said as Tanya set down the stuff on her bed. She took off her jacket and hung it in the closet.

"Oh, so now you're taking his side. He tried to bug me, so I messed with his head. It's no big deal."

"Whistler is not good with trusting people, so just lay low for awhile," Blade suggested.

Tanya shrugged and took off her shirt regardless that Blade was in the room. She pulled out a shorter tank top from her closet and put it on. It was red and stopped short of her belly button. It looked cute with the ring. She turned to Blade.

"What do you think?" she asked. Blade's jaw dropped when he saw her belly button ring. It looked extremely sexy. He walked to her and gathered her in his arms.

"I like it," he said and kissed her passionately.

"You know, my birthday is in two days," she said. "I'm turning twenty." Blade kissed her neck.

"What do you want for your birthday?" he asked. She looked directly in his eyes.

"You." Blade looked at her in confusion.

"But we're already together," he said.

"As in sex, Blade," she said like she was explaining something to a two-year old.

"No," was his reply. He pushed her away from him.

"Why?"

"You're way too young for that."

"I'm not a virgin. I lost my virginity when I was 16."

"To who? Raoul?" he joked. His smile disappeared when he saw the look on Tanya's face.

"Yes, and he didn't seem to have a problem with me like you do now," she snapped.

"It doesn't make it right, Tanya. You're like twelve years younger than me."

"Ten, actually, and don't give me that young crap. You didn't have a problem kissing me, or watching me while I got dressed six months. Yes, I heard what you said to Whistler. What's the difference now?"

"I don't think that it's appropriate."

"Appropriate? I'm a grown ass woman!"

"Yes, but I don't want you to end up like her!" Blade blurted out. Tanya stared at him in shock. She started to walk out of the room but paused in the doorway.

"Well, Blade. This might be news to you, but I'm not her. Now that I think about it, I realize that you'll be basing all your decisions regarding me on what happened to her. It's nice to know that whenever you think about me, you think of how things could be different this time around. I'm not a replacement, Blade. And I don't expect to be."

She walked out of the room and didn't look back.

* * *

**You know the drill, review please!**


	11. Finally A Chapter!

**Here's another chapter!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blade was pissed off. Since his argument with Tanya a day ago, he had been on a warpath. Any vampire that crossed him was ash. Why did Tanya have to be so fucking sensitive and controlling. She was such an ass sometimes.

_But you love her, nonetheless._

The thought made him stop in his tracks. He ashed another vampire without difficulty. He scowled at his previous thought.

He did not love her.

_Then why did you let her stay? Why did you save her all those times?_

That fucking annoying voice in his head wouldn't shut the hell up. She was annoying, bitchy, and stubborn. But damned if he was going to admit what was he was thinking in the deep pit of his heart.

What he needed to do was block out all emotion except rage and control. Whistler had taught him how to do that when he first started hunting vampires. He tried but couldn't for some reason. He couldn't stop thinking about his "little" spat with Tanya. Tanya had torn down his barrier, and worse, he let her.

At first, he had tried to keep her at arm's length. But come on, she was a sexy 19-year old who gave him a run for his money. She was a vixen, plus she had grown on him. She knew him well.

The last six months with her hadn't been that bad. He had liked her sense of humor and seen that she was becoming a great fighter. He loved the fact that she wore revealing clothing. He had absolutely no problem with that. He is a guy after all. He just told her he didn't want to sleep with her, and she threw a hissy fit. He didn't want to "be" with her just yet. He had slept with Safron and now she was dead. The pain was still fresh from that wound, even if it happened years ago.

Tanya had told him to get over Safron and move on with his life. She hadn't said it in those exact words, but that's the meaning he knew she meant. But Safron was a big factor in his life, and he couldn't exactly let go. He came to a conclusion.

Women are too complicated.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tanya was in the workshop cleaning all the guns. She was bored and was doing any chore that would keep her mind off Blade. That bastard didn't deserve to be in her thoughts.

"What the fuck did you do to Blade?" Whistler demanded as he limped over to her. "Though, I'm not complaining about the work you've been doing. I haven't seen the hideout this clean in years."

"I didn't anything to him. He just has issues that he needs to sort out. So go away and stop bothering me," she said and flicked her disinterested his at eyes then went back to cleaning a gun.

"I know you did something. I've seen him mad before, but nothing like this. And I know only can make a man mad like that."

"Sure, whatever," she said obviously not interested in the conversation. "I'm sure he's fine."

At that, Whistler sat down next to her and plucked the gun from her hands.

"I'd rather talk to you when you're unarmed. Blade is a good guy, and he definitely doesn't deserve whatever you did to him. He's not good with relationships and making friends. I know he's attracted to you, that's obvious, but go easy on him. He's new to this relationship thing. Alright?" he said. He wasn't expecting an answer. He patted her back in a friendly way. He got up and limped away.

Tanya picked up the gun and resumed her work, but Blade invaded her thoughts again. She sighed and put the gun down. Whistler was right. Blade didn't deserve this. Plus, something in her mind warned that things might get hectic in the future, and she should seize the moment.

She grabbed her jacket and keys and headed for her car. She shrugged her jacket on and used the remote on her key ring to unlock the car.

Just then, Blade rolled in on his motorcycle. Tanya paused, halfway in her car. She stepped out just as he dismounted the bike.

"Hey, Blade. I was just going to go look for you," she said softly.

"Good for you," he growled and pushed past her. She gently grabbed him by the arm to stop him.

"I don't have time for this," he said. Tanya looked in his eyes, but his sunglasses shielded them. She searched his face for sympathy.

"Please?" she said pleadingly. "I need to tell you something."

Blade took off his sunglasses and studied her face. He finally reached an agreement.

"Okay," he said and proceeded to the workshop. "Meet me in my room in five minutes."

She nodded and left.

Blade stripped himself of his jacket and weapons. He then went to his room.

Tanya was already in there waiting for him. When he entered the room, she turned around. He could see the faint hint of tears on her cheeks. She walked up to him.

"Blade. I'm so sorry about what I said. I had no right to say what I said. I'm really sorry," she said.

He gently took her by the shoulders and pulled her closer.

"No, you were right. Safron is in the past, and I do need to move on. I really care about you," he said. She smiled.

"I know." She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. He pulled her in closer as they deepened the kiss.

Tanya broke the kiss. "Life is too short to argue over things in the past when there is the future to look forward to."

Their lips met again and the passion between them rose.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tanya was in Blade's warm arms. They had not made love, but they reached high intimacy level that neither one of them had experienced before.

Tanya started crying quietly when she pulled out a syringe and proceeded to take Blade's blood.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review plz!**


	12. Relationships and Revelations

A/N: Thought I should update for the Thanksgiving Holiday!

Enjoy the chappy!

Warning: There is some sexual content in this chapter. If you are uncomfortable with it, just skip over it and keep reading. Thank you!

"I'm done," Tanya said as she slammed the case down in front of Marcus, startling him. He looked up from his paperwork and sat straight. He put his pen aside and gave her his attention.

"Pardon?" he said. Tanya crossed her arms and gave him a determined look.

"This container contains Blade's blood. I got what you wanted, so I'm done. Done with the double life, done with the House of Chthon, done with everything dealing with vampires," she said. She was tired of betraying Blade, and she wanted to take their relationship further.

"Tanya, you know that's not entirely possible. You cannot just disconnect yourself from this life," he began to explain. He guessed it was time to tell her the truth.

"I can and I will! I just want to see my brother again then I'll be out of your life forever. Please just give me this one thing," she pleaded.

"Tanya, sit and calm down," Marcus said softly. Tanya plopped down in the seat across from him.

"I know you want out of this life, but it's a little more difficult than that," he said. Tanya sensed his anxiety. Her expression grew into worry.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" she panicked.

"Nothing is wrong, it's just that leaving the vampire world would be difficult for you. Considering that you are my biological daughter."

Tanya went still. Shock went through her.

"Tanya, please say something," Marcus said sincerely.

Tanya stood up and left the office. She bumped into Chase on her way down the hall.

"Sorry, Chase," she mumbled and continued but Chase grabbed her arm.

"He told you, didn't he?" Chase asked. Tanya nodded. Chase embraced her. "Oh, sweetheart, it's going to be okay. I'll explain it to you."

"Your mom loved Marcus. She was his most prized familiar. But she also happened to be married and she had a son. Nonetheless, she had an affair and got pregnant with you. Her husband found out and told her to stop seeing Marcus or he would divorce her and make sure she never saw her son again. She agreed to his terms and he raised you as his own, but he was unaware of Marcus helping to raise you on the sidelines."

"Why did he wait so long to tell me?" Tanya asked.

"I don't know, sweetheart." Chase gave Tanya another comforting hug.

"Tanya, what's wrong?" Blade asked. She had just rushed in and hadn't said a word to him or Whistler.

"Nothing, just tired," she responded distractedly. She was meeting her brother tonight. She didn't know what she felt. Excited? Angry? Confused? She had no thoughts about it.

"Then rest," he said. She did look a little worn out.

"No, I'm fine," she said and sat down on her bed. Her double life was officially over. She wasn't sure what she was going to do.

Blade sat down next to her and took her into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I'm just emotionally exhausted," she admitted. "There's just a lot of stuff going on."

"What happened?" Blade asked.

"I've been trying to find my brother. I hired a Private Investigator and he found him," she said. This was a surprise to Blade. "The PI is whom I've been meeting for the past week," she added.

"Oh, that's a good thing, right?" he said. He didn't really know how to do deal with things like this.

"Yeah, but the PI found something else. He found my biological father," she said sadly.

"You're adopted?" Blade was confused.

"No. My mom had an affair, and I was the result. Turns out, my father is someone who helped me through my parents' death. He never told all these years, and now…" her voice broke. Tears glistened in her eyes. She blinked and a few escaped and traveled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Blade whispered and held her tight. He kissed her forehead and her tears. He lowered his head and kissed her nose. She tilted her head up and looked straight in the eyes, then kissed him softly. He responded immediately and gently grabbed her chin and stroked it with his thumb.

The kiss deepened and Tanya wrapped her arm round Blade's neck to bring him closer. Blade's hand moved from her chin to her neck and traveled down her shirt. He head dropped to her neck and he nibbled on certain spots, eliciting a throaty growl from her.

She slid her hands under his shirt and stroked his chest sensually. Blade shuddered at the electricity of her touch. She lifted his shirt over his head and they resumed kissing.

Blade struggled with taking her shirt off. He pulled out a knife and slowly cut the fabric in the front. He put the knife away and slid the shirt off her shoulders. He kissed her bare shoulder as she unbuckled his belt. Blade took over and slid his pants off and proceeded to take hers off.

He gathered her in his arms and held her tightly. He kissed the bite mark whispered soothingly in her ear. They soon fell asleep, content to be in each other's arms.

Tanya carefully and slowly untangled herself from Blade. She dressed quietly and slipped from the room.

She grabbed her keys and purse and got in her car. She sped out the workshop and into the street. In less than 20 minutes, she would be seeing her brother again.

She pulled into a nearby parking structure and drove up to the fifth floor. It was clear except for a black SUV. A young man stood up against it.

Tanya parked and got out the car. There stood her brother, Mark. He was a little bit taller than her and had black hair and green eyes. She had never noticed before how different they look.

She ran to him and embraced her in brotherly love hug.

"I missed you so much, big bro!" she cried into his jacket.

"I missed you too, sis. Marcus told me about everything. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why did you leave?" she asked.

"I thought you would be better off without me. Marcus said he would take care of you. Did he?"

"He tried, but I rebelled and ran away for a few years," she admitted.

"Why would you do something like that? You could've been killed!"

"I know, but I was too upset over our parents' deaths to care." Tanya noticed his left hand sported a wedding band.

"You're married," she stated. He smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah. Her name's Lorrina. She's expecting our first child. The ultrasound says it's a girl." Tanya hugged him again.

"Congratulations!" she whooped. "Hooray! I'm going to be an aunty!" Mark smiled. It was good to see his sister after so many years.

Then she noticed the glyph on his wrist.

"You work for him? You have a family and you work for Marcus? Do you know how much you're risking?" she asked incredulously.

"It was the only way to…" Gunfire rang through the air and Mark's body hit the ground.

He had been hit several times in the chest and was bleeding his life away. Tanya was at his side applying pressure to the wounds. She herself had been shot in the thigh, but she was more focused on her brother's wounds. She looked around the parking lot for the attacker. She froze.

Across the parking lot, was Blade's Charger. Whistler stepped out with his gun pointed at them. Tanya withdrew her gun from her ankle and fired in godly speed. Whistler doubled over in pain, but Tanya kept shooting.

"Tanya, please make sure that Lorrina and the baby will be safe," Mark grunted out before going limp. Tanya glanced back at her brother. Fury and rage coursed through her. She stood up and continued firing at Whistler.

Another gunshot echoed through the parking lot. Tanya dropped the gun and looked down at her chest. There was bullet hole there. She dropped to the ground gasping for air. The bullet had hit her lung.

Blade stepped out of the car, his face a mask. He strode over to her and Mark. He checked the guy's wrist and saw the glyph. Tanya saw the look on his face and her heart fell.

"He's a familiar," he growled. She had betrayed him. She had fooled him for six months and he never had a clue.

"He's my brother," she choked out.

"You betrayed me," his voice was laced with steel. "You toyed with me."

"Please understand. Whistler killed my…" She coughed up blood.

Blade pointed the gun at her. "You shot Whistler."

A gunshot echoed.

The phone rang in Chase's room. She answered it immediately.

"Yes, this is Chase," she answered into the phone. Then her eyes widened in horror.

Chase burst into Marcus's office. He looked up from his desk. He noticed her panicked expression.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Mark's dead and Tanya's about to follow him," she cried.

A/N: I thought that I should let you know that this story is coming to an end, and there's only one chapter left. And this is my first time writing a lemon, so be gentle.

Happy Thanksgiving! And give your thanks by reviewing!

XOXO, Wannabanauthor


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: This is the final chapter of Saviour or Enemy. I had fun writing and was thankful for the reviews from rebelwilla and Rampage's Girl.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blade sat in his chair, twirling the video in his hands. He stared blank into space as he turned it over and over in his palms. He had lost count of how many times he had watched it over the past several years. The contents of the tape still had his mind buzzing.

He sat up and walked over to his computer. There lay the DVD copy of the tape. He had made a copy when DVDs became the new technology. He still remembered when the tape had been dropped off.

Flashback

_It was the dead of the night; a week after Tanya had been killed. Blade couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her die, knowing he was the cause of it_

_His nose twitched and he stepped out of bed. He could smell a musk-like snake scent from outside of his door. Vampire. He grabbed his gun from under his pillow and crept towards the door._

_He yanked it open and grabbed the vampire. He threw the vampire against the wall and trained the gun on the vampire._

"_Wait," a female accented voice spoke from the vampire. She held up a package. "I have something for you."_

_Blade flicked the safety off his gun._

"_Trust me, sweetheart. You want me alive," she said. "You'll know what I mean once you use the package." In a godly speed, she jumped out of the window and escaped into the night._

_Blade sat back down on the bed and opened the package. It was a videotape. He crossed the room and popped into the VCR and turned the TV on._

_The screen was black for a few seconds, and then a blond vampire's face appeared on the screen. She looked familiar and was fairly attractive._

"_Hello, my name is Chase and I work for Marcus van Sciver in the House of Chthon," she began. She was the same vampire who dropped off the tape._

"_I know Tanya. She is a very close friend of mine. I was ordered to deliver this tape to you once she died or if you found out that she worked for Marcus. Well, her reasoning for it was quite simple. Whistler killed her parents in front of her. She was six years old at the time. They pulled into an alley to make U-turn and he started shooting at the car. He had been following them for several days. Her mom and dad were killed instantly, but her and her brother got out of the car and avoided being hit. Once the brother was out, Whistler shot him in the arm. Tanya ran to his side and tried to treat his wound. Whistler pointed his gun at them. Tanya stood in front of her brother hoping to shield him. Whistler didn't care that she was a little girl, he pulled the trigger and it grazed her and hit her brother. Then he noticed that he was drawing unwanted attention and left them there to die. Luckily some other familiars found them and they were taken to the hospital. Once they were recovered, the brother left. She lost her family because of Whistler. Her family had done nothing to him, yet he killed them. Not all vampires and familiars are mass murders, Blade. Yet you and Whistler kill them without remorse. You think you're doing the world some good? There are millions of kids who have been orphaned because of you two. Tanya being one of them. If you think what happened to you and your mother was bad, think about all the kids who actually got to know and love their moms, then have them snatched away at such a young age."_

"_I need to finish this quickly. Tanya is here beside me." Tanya walked over and sat next to Chase in front of the camera._

"_I did care for you, Blade. But I let my thirst for vengeance overrule my decisions. I loved you. I really did. All I have to say now is don't let revenge ruin your life like it did mine." The camera moved back to Chase._

_"I need your help. Marcus is planning something big. I can provide you with information to help take him down. He was the one who made Tanya spy on you and Whistler. He is also Tanya's biological father. Marcus's head has grown to big, and I want your help to deflate it." She blew a kiss to the screen. "I'll be in touch."_

End Flashback

Blade thought about what she had said. This had made things so much harder for him. He had preferred it when he thought Tanya just played him to get information. Knowing that she had loved him, made his life more complicated. And he also never saw Whistler the same way again. He had noticed different things about him through the years. Like when Whistler hated Nyssa even though she had done nothing to him. Or when he tortured numerous vampires and familiars who had no idea what he was talking about. And now he was dead because of his unhealthy motivation.

Now he only had one friend, if you could call him that, to help him. But he couldn't quit, not until he got rid of the vampires who actually did something worthy to die for.

_Tanya_, he thought. _I'll never forget you_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat in the small diner sipping black coffee. It was dark out and chilly. But the cold didn't bother her. It hadn't bothered her for several years. Her thoughts turned to a certain man, but she instantly banished them from her mind.

She sighed and grabbed her coat. Throwing some money onto the counter, she left the diner and headed home.

She entered the huge hotel that she called home. She greeted Sabine as she walked towards the office.

Marcus walked out with a pretty brunette.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I was back. But I see that you're busy." she said.

"No worries," Marcus said. "Let me introduce you to our new member."

The women shook hands.

"This is Krista. Krista, this is my daughter Tanya."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nice ending for an epilogue, huh? Well this is the end. Sniff. Sniff.**

**XOXO, Wannabanauthor**


	14. A Sequel

Hello fellow readers! I am going to be writing a sequel to this story. It will be called "Are We Enemies?". Look for it in the next few days. It will be starting off at the beginning of the Blade series. Thank you and Bye!


End file.
